tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alldays
The firm of Alldays & Onions Ltd was founded in Birmingham, England in 1885 by a merger between William Allday & Co. and the bellow-maker John Onions to form the Alldays & Onions Pneumatic Engineering Co Ltd in 1889.Classic Auto auctions - entry for sale of a Alldays car.Steel Wheels.net the web site for pre 1930 tractors The Firm only build one model of tractor the General Purpose. History Alldays & Onions Ltd was formed by a merger of two old companies that went back to 1650. The new company, based in Birmingham (UK), produced a range of products including turbines, fans, pneumatic hammers and furnaces, as well as a vast range of bicycles. By 1898 they had decided to manufactured their first car. After exhibiting a motorcar of considerable complexity (rear engine, shaft-driven gearbox at the front and belt final-drive) in the latter part of 1899, and a quadricycle. They then started building in 1900 the Alldays a tandem-seated 'Traveller' "Voiturette". The new car had wheel steering from the back seat and a rear-mounted 2¾hp De Dion-Bouton engine (in the style of early french cars). The firm like may other engineering firms of the time was looking for new products and subsequently produced further cars and motorcycles. They opened a new works in Fallows Road, Sparkbrook known as the Matchless Works and also produced motor cycles from this factory from 1903.Made in Birmingham.Org - Car industry web page The early car was a Quarilcycle design with De lion engine. A conventional single-cylinder car with shaft drive was introduced in 1903, followed two years later by a very successful two-cylinder 10/12hp model that remained in production until 1913.www.motorbase.com manufactures database Alldays were ambitious as in 1908 they absorbed the car-maker Enfield of Redditch (the company of the famous rifle and bicycle business). They then developed new and more expensive cars. The 10/12 was therefore allowed to languish, and the last Alldays-badged cars were sold in 1918, for by this time the business had developed its alternative (and expensive) Enfield-Alldays range, which sold in limited numbers until 1925.www.auto-classics.com ;Car models * The Traveller "Voiturette" of 1898 * The 7 hp of 1903-08 (single cylinder) * 10/12 of 1904-? (twin cylinder) * 30/35 of 1911-18 Tractors Their tractor production consisted of a single model, the Alldays General Purpose Tractor. The design was in some ways quite advanced for its time with front and rear sprung axles and a fully enclosed engine. The look being of a large car with steel Traction engine wheels. The tractor was updated to a MkII version (an example of which is show here). The tractor was entered in the International Tractor Trials, and Agricultural Machinery Exhibition - 1919 held at Lincoln England. Preservation It is believed that there are at least six survivors world wide. Only 4 examples are known to survive complete in the UK and the total number built is unknown with nos. 338,402 and 404 being known surviving examples with a known serial number.Steel wheels register of tractors A Alldays & Onions car also survives in New Zealand with a motorcycle in a private collection.Smokestak Forum - post by David Parffit * One of the four survivors was on display at the Carrington Steam and Tractor Rally in May 2009. * One UK tractor sold for £61,500 in 2007 at an auction on the Isle of White. This rare tractor last changing hands in 1956 for the sum of £1 and a dozen eggs !! ;Survivors * Alldays & Onions sn ? AB 5444 - belongs to John Bownes * Alldays & Onions sn ? - is in the Robert Crawford collection * Alldays & Onions sn ? DL 2??1 - sold at auction 2007 See also * List of Tractor manufacturers * Shows and Meets * Collections - list of private collections - owners often exhibiting tractors at shows References / sources * Show guide - Carrington Steam and Tractor Rally External links Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:Companies founded in 1885 Category:Tractor manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Car manufacturers Category:Former tractor manufacturers Category:Alldays & Onions Category:Tractor brands